The Big Squeeze/Trivia
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Episode based *In the part near the beginning where Savio was inside a crate being carried into the zoo, the fact that Alice used a walkie-talkie to talk to the other zookeeper was a joke emphasizing Savio's length. *The keypad lock combination for the Boa habitat was 4-1-2-0-3-1. *King Julien was eaten, as well as Mort, Maurice, Marlene, and Private in a monkey suit. *Savio escaped from his habitat through the air ventilation shaft by taking advantage of his long slender body. He was able to type the keypad lock combination to free himself. *Savio is from the Hoboken Zoo, which is located in New Jersey. *Kowalski analyzed that the Boa's habitat was filled with high security and with "an encrypted keypad to control state of the art electronic Magna locks." *The Boa's habitat could not be broken into (proven by Kowalski trying to break the glass with his flipper), or damaged by any explosive means (as proven by Rico by checking the 'structures integrity' by rigging it using pink bubble-gum, and wires connected to the bubble-gum to the locks of the habitat) *When King Julien exclaims that he is not a mammal, Kowalski proves that he is by sticking a thermometer in his butt, verifying that he has a belly button, and that he has a fur coat. *Savio's victims (in order) were: Mort, Maurice, Marlene, Private and Julien. *Private used a monkey disguise after Maurice and Marlene went missing to try and lure Savio to catch him during his midnight mammal snacking. *King Julien was Savio's final victim before the penguins figured a way to get their friends out of Savio's digestive tract. *Barry, the poison-dart frog, was shown in this episode. *Before King Julien was eaten, Kowalski tried to use his pencil to pry Savio's mouth open. So it would give him, Skipper and Rico time try and save Julien. Although the pencil broke easily since it was made of wood, and not made of stronger materials, like a pen. *Savio was returned to the Hoboken Zoo. He is seen again in The Hoboken Surprise. *This is the second appearance of the "scratch and sniff book" to rain forest animals, first being shown in Untouchable. *Marlene seems to have been claustrophobic when she was in Savio. *When Burt is beating up Savio, he says, "I'll give ya' such a pinch!" which is a reference to a Bugs Bunny cartoon. *Savio has a Spanish accent *King Julien says Kowalski's name for the first time ever in the series. *Mort also said that he would eat his neighbor if his neighbor was a mango. *Kowalski had worked up an actual rendering of the Boa's size. *First appearance of Savio the Boa Constrictor. *(Antagonist)s Savio ---- Foul Ups, Bloops, and Blunders *In the episode description on the "New to the Zoo" DVD, 'Savio' is spelled 'Salvio'. ---- Behind the Scenes ---- DVD Releases *This episode is included on the New to the Zoo (DVD) ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Trivia